


i love watching you (hope you can watch me too)

by day6isworthit, seoulites



Series: smile for the camera (and show me what you can do) [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, camboy!au, day6 smut, dowoon smut, i love you baby, i'm sorry dowoon, please don't throw me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulites/pseuds/seoulites
Summary: Watching Jihyun had already become a part of Dowoon's restless nights. Perhaps seeing her in reality is something he was never prepared for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> half of this (actually almost all!) was written by my good friend, sammy! please give her the love she deserves. we apologize for the typos if there are any! without further ado, i give you the second part of this series.
> 
> note: if you are unfamiliar with the setting of a japanese fansigning, the members are settled in separate cubicles where fans enter individually for their albums to be signed.
> 
> p/s: i still see dowoon as a cute child pls don't hurt me

“Ya! Yoon Dowoon! Open the door goddamnit! Are you watching that girl again on that site?” Sungjin hyung said loudly banging his hand on my door. 

I sighed and closed my laptop. I got some tissues and wiped my hands and cleaned myself up before opening the door. I was close already, a few more seconds and I could’ve gotten the release I’ve been craving the entire week. 

“What do you need hyung? I was busy.” I said pouting, looking smugly at Sungjin hyung. 

“Give me your laundry because I’m doing a load tonight. And will you please clean your room, it’s a mess! Look at those crumbs on the floor!” Sungjin hyung nagged, pointing to a seemingly fine floor with only a few crumbs, so he said.

“I could’ve done my laundry on my own, yet you disturbed me for this? Ugh hyung, you seriously have impeccable timing, don’t you?”

“Oh, will you shut up, just give me your dirty clothes and I’ll leave you to your cam time.” Sungjin hyung repeated, disgust contorted on his face as he probably knows the state of the thrown sheets inside the laundry hamper.

I gave him my laundry basket and shoved him out of my room. As soon as I closed the door, I got back on my bed. I opened the laptop again and played the video I was watching. My cock was still throbbing… erect and waiting to be taken care of. I pulled down my boxers and started pumping again. 

You see, there’s this popular website called CamForCum; and ever since I’ve discovered it, it’s been helping me through my horny days. I don’t really have a girlfriend, and neither do I have the time to have one, to be honest. Porn sites and sites like these help me a lot. I have a lot of sexual tension pent up inside, that sometimes I don’t know how to handle it anymore. Maybe that’s why I’m so aggressive when I play the drums… I have to release all this energy in some way or else I might explode. 

I have been watching this girl, Jihyun, for the longest time. She goes live on most days, but on days that she doesn’t, she posts short clips of herself. She’s so beautiful, fuck. Her hair long, wavy, and silky that reaches her boobs. She has a petite build, her waist small and slender, and her boobs just the right size. It could probably fit in my hands perfectly.

Just thinking about squeezing them makes me hard already.

On the video that I was playing, she’s in the shower, one leg propped against the railing, one hand reaching down to play with her clit and squeezing her boob, pinching her nipples with the other. The camera was placed in a perfect angle, I can see her perfectly, in all of her glory… wet and ready for release. She’s close.

I am too. 

I started pumping faster, my moans getting louder by the second. I’m almost there. I couldn’t help it anymore, and I finally came after so many minutes, my entire body shaking from the pleasure. I sighed, my breath hitching feeling a sense of relief. 

I can finally sleep peacefully tonight. 

*** 

“Jihyun! Uh, Jihyun that feels so good!” Brian hyung mocked me as soon as I got out of my room the next morning.

“Oh my god Jihyun I’m gonna cum!” Wonpil hyung teased, laughing with the rest of my members. 

“Stop it, will you? I’m sorry you had to hear that. I just needed my release okay. Let’s move on.” I tried to dismiss, grabbing a plate and taking my own share of waffles.

“I mean, we get it Dowoon, we’re men too, so we understand your needs. But bro, keep it down a little. I think Mrs. Choi from downstairs heard you moaning Jihyun’s name all night long.” Jae hyung said while eating his pancakes. 

“I’ll keep it down next time.” I grumbled as I take a bite of my breakfast.

“Can we watch with you next time?” Brian hyung said, a teasing smile on his face. 

“Uh no? That’s weird, hyung. Go do it in your own time.” I scooted away from him, mildly afraid of his intentions.

“How old is that Jihyun girl anyway?” Sungjin hyung asked. 

“I have no idea, but I think she’s still in university. Anyway, can we drop the topic? When’s our next schedule?” I changed the route of the conversation, which seemed to be effective as we all dragged to topics regarding recordings and composing.

I was so embarrassed about them hearing my moans from last night, but it’s fine because it’s them. They know me so well already, and we’re closer now than before. 

*** 

_Jihyun is live,_

The notification popped on my phone. She’s live oh my god, I haven’t been able to see her lives for a long time because of our tour and the time zones are always different. I immediately opened the website on my laptop and settled on my bed. 

She’s clothed. _That’s new._ Jihyun’s always in her underwear or she’s just naked whenever I see her. She looks like she’s walking outside or something, I can’t picture her surroundings. 

“Hey guys, so I’m currently in the mall buying stuff. And now I’m in a store to try some clothes. But I’m feeling kinda horny, so why don’t y’all help me with my dilemma.”

Oh my god, she’s going to do her live in the fitting room. She was holding a bunch of clothes with her hand and entered the fitting rooms, checking outside before locking it securely. She positioned the camera on a chair and started discarding her clothes… slowly, teasing, and knowing exactly what she is doing. 

When she’s finally naked, she took a dildo from her bag and positioned it on her entrance. Her one hand was already circling her clit, making her wetter than she already is. She pushed the toy inside her and started to pump it in and out; all the while keeping quiet.

“Oh, baby,” she whimpered, trying to keep it down. “I wish it was your dick inside me instead.”

Those words were enough to make me hard, and I can see the tent forming under my sweatpants.

“Ugh, your cock is hard already for me, huh?” She challenged, pulling the dildo outside and pushing it inside her in one swift motion. “Play yourself for me, baby. I want you to feel how hard you are for your baby girl.”

I did exactly as she said, pulling both my sweatpants and boxers down and finding my angry dick waiting to be petted.

“Follow my pace, babe,” she began to guide. “Start slowly and hold yourself tight for me.”

My hands moved instinctively, moving my hands back and forth slowly and tightly, imagining my tight hold as Jihyun’s pussy instead. I played with myself slowly on purpose, feeling the thrill and excitement of being told what to do by a hot girl.

“Oh, baby,” as her movements grew rapidly faster, my hand followed, pumping myself the way she fucked herself with the dildo. “Baby, I’m cumming.”

“Me too,” I found myself saying, being a moaning mess inside the hotel bed. I sure hope the hyungs were not able to hear me, nor the occupants of the rooms across and beside mine.

“Oh, it’s coming,” she gasped for air, not pausing from her ministrations before I quickened my pace, enjoying the view of Jihyun getting undone right in front of my very eyes.

_Well, through the monitor._

Long before I know it, she had reached her high, her juices spreading on the white floor of the dressing room. I came not long after, white strings spurting out all over my stomach and the pristine sheets of the hotel bed.

She smirked at the camera before putting her sun dress back, not bothering to slip her underwear back and instead placed it inside her bag.

“I’ll see you again soon, baby boy.” And she winked before the camera pans to darkness.

I heaved in exhaustion, wondering what can top this feeling that Jihyun continues giving me.

Probably, my fantasies of her would last a long time, and I don’t mind at all.

*** 

It’s been a month since we made our comeback and today’s our first fansigning event in Japan. I’m beyond excited to see our fans, and I heard a lot of international fans even flew in just to see us. 

“Let’s go Dowoon, showtime!” Jae hyung said dragging me out of the dressing room. 

Once we were in the big conference room, the fans started to cheer for us; screaming, chanting our names. We bowed and waved back, looking at them with awe and adoration. The staff then led us into our separate cubicles where the signing was going to happen.

The signing has been going smoothly for about thirty minutes already, and I was all smiles and happily interacting with the MyDays coming in for me. Well. That is until a very familiar face walked right in. Fuck, it’s Jihyun. Cue my dick twitching, getting hard already just with the sight of her. 

“Hi Dowoon, I’m a big fan of DAY6, I’ve been a MyDay since your debut days. You’re my bias!” She said with a high-pitched voice that sounds really cute, a far outcry from her CamForCum personality. 

_HOLY SHIT._ It really is Jihyun. She was smiling down on me, holding out her hand for me. I smiled at her, keeping my cool. You can do this Dowoon! Breathe in, breathe out! I reached my hand out to her and locked my fingers with her. Fuck, these fingers are the same ones she’s using to play with her clit. Oh my god, is this a dream? 

I tried to interact with her longer, but the staff standing beside me told her to go. I handed her the card with my signature on it, and waved at her as she walked away.

“Bye, Jihyun!” 

Oh no, I said her name. _Oh my god, I fucking said her name out loud._ She stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at me. Even the staff looked totally perplexed at the fact that I knew her name without asking for it. She smirked, gave me a knowing look, and walked away. _Okay, I’m screwed._ She knows. Jihyun knows I watch her. 

After she left I was really uncomfortable, I can’t wait to finish this event. Don’t get me wrong, I still want to meet our fans. But good heavens the tent in my pants won’t fucking die down. The mere thought of me and Jihyun being in the same room is keeping me harder than I should be. And the fact that she fucking knows, makes me harder than I already am. 

Another thirty minutes have passed when Jihyun walked back right in my cubicle. I asked the staff if he could leave us alone, he was against it at first but since I was older than him, he couldn’t say no. He only stood right outside though, but that’s fine. I just don’t want him to see and hear this next encounter with Jihyun, as it will probably be embarrassing both for me and for Dowoon junior down there. 

“Well hello again, Dowoon. Nice to know that you actually know who I am. I like meeting my fans too, you know.” She said with a wink, placing a hand on the table, all the while unbuttoning her shirt with another. I can see her cleavage now, especially since I’m sitting down. Fuck.

“Um, yes hi, I’m sorry I...” I said trying to look away from her chest but how can I when it’s right in front of my face. 

“Shhh, it’s fine. It makes me a little horny to know that you actually watch me. Do you enjoy my shows, Dowoon?” Her voice changed, an octave deeper, serious but playful, and a whole lot sexier than her normal speaking voice. 

“Ye..ees I do.” I said, stuttering, feeling my cheeks heating up from the close proximity we’re in right now. She continued eyeing me, smiling slightly upon seeing her effect on me.

“Time’s up, Dowoon. We need to move because there’s a lot of people waiting in line.” The staff said walking back inside the cubicle. 

“Don’t worry I still have one more album, I’ll be back in a while. We’re not done yet.” Jihyun said with a wink and walked away. 

When she was gone, I felt a wave of relief but that only lasted for a few seconds. I started to get anxious again because Jihyun will be back soon, and I have to do something about this whole situation. I want her, I _need_ her. 

The third time she entered the cubicle, the staff immediately went outside, probably sensing the tension already. She beelined towards me and sat on my lap. She started palming little Dowoon through my pants and kissed my cheeks. Oh my god it feels so good. 

“We don’t really have the time right now, and your body guard is literally standing outside. I’m staying at the hotel upstairs. Want to see a live show tonight? I’ll give you front row tickets.” She whispered in my ear. 

“What’s your hotel room number?” 

“969, I’ll be waiting Dowoon.” 

And with that, she left again. Oh boy, guess I won’t do a solo flight tonight. Dowoon’s getting laid y’all. For real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you've been telling us to write a part 2, your wishes are our command.

It was an ordinary day for me, for us actually; we've been lazying around the studio the whole day trying to fix a song for our next album. Brian hyung and Jae hyung have been going at it trying to make a lyric fit for the melody Wonpil hyung made the other day. And for some reason things just wouldn't fall right into place. That's why we decided to call it a day. It's already seven in the evening anyway. 

Everybody went home already, I was about to as well, but the thing is: Jihyun is here. She called and said she was right outside our building. You see, ever since our little rendezvous in Japan, we've been seeing each other in secret - from quick sex meetups in her apartment or ours to innocent lunch dates. 

My hyungs know about us of course, but the management doesn't. I mean we're allowed to see people now, that's not really why I'm keeping this a secret; but if people find out who Jihyun is, I'm doomed. And I can't risk our band's image, all of our hard work, and for what? All for the sake of my sex drive? Nah, not gonna risk it. 

Don't get me wrong though, I do like Jihyun, and I've gotten to know more about her as we hung out over the past few weeks. I like the way she hums when she's happy, mostly our songs. Then she gets really shy right after too, especially when she sees me catching her singing. She whistles when she's busy or concentrating on something. And gets grumpy when hungry, but acts cute towards me whenever I'm the one who's busy. 

And now that we've been seeing each other, she even stopped doing live shows for camforcum. I didn't ask her to stop, but she insisted she at least owes me that. That I deserve the private and intimate times reserved only for me. That, although a lot of people have seen her already, I'm the only one allowed to touch. 

Which brings me back to, Jihyun is here at the company and the thought of her alone makes me damn hard, my boner is poking the fabric of my jeans. 

"I'll be right out," I said picking up on the second ring. I tried to calm myself down a bit before going out the studio to see her. But to no avail, little Dowoon down there is still standing strong. 

You know what I don't like about this whole setup of ours? I don't know what's going to happen. Sometimes we schedule seeing each other to have sex but we end up just talking, while we lie naked on her bedroom floor. I love talking with her, she's really smart, and funny, and never runs out of things to say. She talks about the most absurd things, but I like her for it. 

I never thought that the girl I've been watching all these years, the girl so constant in my wet dreams, is the same girl I'm slowly falling in love with. 

"What took you so long?" She said with a huge smile on her face upon seeing me walk out the front door. She was wrapped up in an oversized grey hoodie and some skirt that was too short, people would see her underwear if she bent down. 

"Sorry, I had to fix some stuff before I could leave," I said opening my arms for her, enveloping her in a hug. She walked right into me, wrapping her arms around my waist, before burying her face in the crook of my neck. "Let's go? Your place or mine? Oh wait, the hyungs went hone we can't go there." 

"My sister visited me today, so she's staying at my place, so that's a no as well. I was hoping we could stay at yours, but we can't. Can we?" She asked. 

"I mean, I can bring you home, the boys know about us anyway; and you've met them before. But, we won't really have some privacy; best believe they'll do everything to distract us." 

"No sex today I guess. Too bad, babe, I'm not wearing any underwear, I was so ready for you." She said tiptoeing to whisper in my ear. 

"Fuck," I said feeling my muscles contract under her touch. 

"Let's just get dinner and call it a night?" 

"Oh hell no, you won't get away with this. You don't get to tell me you're basically naked underneath that skirt, and expect me to not do anything about it." I said, still taken aback. 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"The studio's empty." I said with a wink. 

***

"Are you sure we're allowed to be in here?" She asked, looking around. It's the first time she's been inside the company, let alone our studio; so everything is completely foreign to her. 

"Of course we are, I double checked the locks too, so don't worry," I said pulling her closer to me. 

She wrapped her hands around my neck, pulling me down so we were eye to eye. I kissed her on the nose catching her off guard, before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Jihyun's breath hitched, surprised, by my sudden action. 

Honestly, seeing her so timid and cute at times like these makes me wonder if she was the same girl on screen. She's so different from how I depicted her in my imagination, that the reality of her sometimes surprises me. 

"Are you going to continue teasing me or are you gonna kiss me properly?" She said rolling her eyes at me. 

I laughed and grabbed her face into my hands, crashing my lips into hers. She opened her mouth to let my tongue slip in, as we fought each other for dominance. Jihyun jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist in the process; as I slid my hands down her ass and her thighs to support her. 

I walked us to the couch on the very far left of the room, the one adjacent to Wonpil hyung's keyboard, careful not to trip with the wires scattered across the floor. When we reached the couch, I pushed her down hovering on top of her. My entire weight pressing down her body. She undid the buttons on my shirt, starting on the first one...the second...the third...all the way down until she was able to rid it off me. All the while kissing each other like there was no tomorrow, my hands tracing down the length of her body; fondling with her breasts through her hoodie.

She broke the kiss to remove her clothes which then gives me full access to every part of her body. All this for me! 

I leaned back down, eager to not waste a single second, and trailed kisses down her body. 

Her jaw...

Down her neck...

Then biting her right nipples with my lips. And then her left...

Going down her stomach, sucking on the exposed skin making her a bit ticklish; until I reached her core. I spread her legs wide, making space for my body to settle in between her. I looked up at her for approval only to see her with her eyes closed already, her head thrown back with pleasure. She looked so heavenly from this angle, it's almost sinful.

Jihyun draped her legs around my shoulders, pulling me in closer to her pussy. My face nearly centimeters away from it. That's my cue. I ran my finger along her lips, coating them with her juices. 

"Mmm, babe, you're so wet for me," I said before I leaned down to suck on her clit, catching the little bud with my lips. I pushed a finger inside her, earning a throaty moan from her that I only ever hear whenever I eat her. Jihyun reached out for head, grabbing a handful of my hair, tugging on them slightly. 

"Dowoon faster," she said pushing me towards her, as if there's more space to push. 

"I'm trying m-my b-best here, babe."

"Shhh, less talking more sucking. I'm almost there." 

I inserted another finger, making it three, stretching her wide. The first time we had sex, she had a hard time adjusting to my size, we had to stop a couple of seconds so as not to hurt her. She was actually surprised with how big I was. 

"Dowoon-ah..." She said half screaming, half moaning. Her body shook as she came, her juices spilling on my tongue. It took her a few seconds to recover from her high, pulling me in a kiss in the meantime. 

She reached down in between our bodies, grabbing onto my dick and slid it inside her. I sucked in a breath at her tightness, feeling her walls close on me. 

I started to thrust inside her slowly, finding the right pace. Having sex - no, making love with Jihyun is nothing but our bodies pushing and pulling, making rhythmic patterns of nothing but pure pleasure. She makes me forget how stressed I am with everyday that I spend with her and I'm grateful we found one another. 

"Harder baby," She said snaking her hands up my neck, tracing a finger along my jaw, looking me straight in the eye. 

"I love you, Dowoon." She whispered in my ear, making me freeze in the moment. It's the first time she said that to me. I don't even know what we are yet, but all I know is I love her back. 

"I love you too, Jihyun," I said kissing her on the lips, passionately and slowly this time. We have all the time in the world, there's no need for us to rush. "I can't hold it in, babe, I'm cumming."

And in the next minute, we rode our highs together. 

I flopped down beside her, squeezing our bodies together in the tiny couch that can barely fit us both. 

"I'm hungry." She said as she put my arms around her shoulders, her cheeks on my chest. 

"Wanna go somewhere for dinner?" I asked, tapping a beat on her arms. 

"Sure, I'm craving for some tteokbokki and ramyun."

"Then let's go get dressed." I said about to get up, but she stopped and climbed on top of me. 

"Before that, answer me first." She said sternly. 

"What?" 

"What are we? I mean, we never really made it clear. Are we fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? What?" 

"You're my girlfriend, dummy, and I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> *washes eyes with holy water*


End file.
